Death Scythes
WARNING: The following article contains spoilers concerning the Death Scythes Justin Law, Tsar Pushka and Tezca Tlipoca. Please do not read unless you have read the manga and discovered the fates of Tezca, Tsar and Justin for yourselves. You have been warned. Death Scythes are weapons who are formed when a Magic Weapon - or desendant thereof - consumes ninety nine Kishin Egg souls in adition to the soul of a witch. Death Scythes are pehaps the closest beings to the original Magic Weapons created by the heratic witch Arachne. Death Scythes are more often than not, formed under the service of Lord Death in the DWMA. It is the mission of most Meisters in the Academy to create a Death Scythe, thus becoming one of Lord Death's personal weapons. In the Soul Eater Manga a there are originally eight Death Scythes, Soul later becoming the ninth, whilst in the anime only four appear. Lord Death has seven of his Death Scythes positioned across the world, keeping one, Spirit Albarn, safe by his side for usage in case of battle. The Eight Death Scythes Yumi Azusa Yumi Azusa (refered to by her last name or her nickname "Queen of Comity Chairman") appears in both anime and manga. She is also the Death Scythe in charge of East Asia and, as a result of Asura's revival, Oceania in place of Marie. She has the Weapon form of a crossbow, has an extremely bossy personality, VERY powerful Soul Perception (especially for a Weapon) and genius level I.Q. Dengu Dinga The Death Scythe in charge of Africa. Dengu only appears in the Manga, arriving at the DWMA just before the final battle with Asura on the moon. He has the Weapon form of a 'Rainbow Axe' and has the power to bend light. Djinn Garan The Death Scythe in charge of West Asia. Djinn only appears in the manga, arriving at the DWMA just before the final battle with Asura on the moon. He has the Weapon form of oil lamp which exudes clouds of smoke which form collosal humanoid creatures. In his human form his head is covered in wrappings. Justin Law Justin appears in both anime and manga. He was the Death Scythe in charge of Western Europe before his fall to madness. He appeared after the Kishin's revival and was called to the DWMA by Lord Death to search for Asura. However, sometime later, he fell to the KIshin's madness, resulting in him joining Asura on the moon and becoming a Kishin. He was subsequently killed by Stein armed with Marie. He has the Weapon form of a guilutine and is one of the few Autonomous Weapons. Even before becoming a Kishin he possessed a wide range of abilities. Marie Mjolnir Marie appears in anime and manga. She was formaly the Death Scythe in charge of Oceania before the Kishin Asura's revival. She has since been reasigned to the DWMA and her duties asigned to Azusa. She has the weapon form of a regular tonfa in the manga but has a metal redisgn in the anime. She only has one eye and apparantly has romantic feelings for Franken Stein. She is also the mother to Samuel Franken Stein in the Soul Eater: Noir Ange universe. Soul 'Eater' Evans Soul appears in both anime and manga and has no assigned continent as of yet and is still currently Maka's Weapon partner. He has the form of Scythe and possesses abilites unigue to him, relating to his prowess on the piano. Spirit Albarn Spirit appears in both anime and manga. He is stationed at the DWMA as Lord Death's curent weapon, the reason being he is one of two Death Scythe who have the weapon form of a Scythe. He is also Maka's father, though she detests him openly. Tezca Tlipoca Tezca is the Death Scythe in charge of South America. He has only appeared in the manga appearing partway through the battle for Baba Yaga castle. He wears an oversized bear head in his human form and has the weapons form of a demon mirror. He is later decapitated by Justin Law but returns as a mangled and disemboded image in Lord Death's mirror. Tsar Pushka The Death Scythe in charge of Eastern Europe. He only appears in the manga, appearing as Chrona attacks DWMA agents in Russia. He is subsequently imprisoned in a sphere of black blood and later becoming one with the same substance, resulting in his demise. He has the form of a large weighted cannon ball on a long, retracable chain.